The invention generally refers to a connector with a housing, with terminals, with conductors that are connected with the terminals, with a guidance element for the conductors.
In the state of the art, there are several types of connectors known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,407 discloses a multi-piece connector backshell assembly with internal supports. A connector backshell assembly for wires or crackshell cables is provided in which a body and a cover define a housing therefore. An internal support member is mounted within the housing in the form of a split support which secures the wires or cables therebetween. A connector is mounted to the housing at the forward end thereof, whereby the connector electrically engages wires or crackshell cables. An exit clamp member mounted to such a body proximate the aft end thereof, which defines a wide-exit window, is provided for further securing such wires or crackshell cables as they exit the housing to thus provide double conductive member support and strain relieve where such conductive members engage the connector, for example when the conductive member or members are bent or twisted relative to the connector backshell assembly.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,616 discloses an electrical connector with a conductor seal lock. The electrical connector comprises a connector body having a plurality of longitudinal cavities which include rearward sealing portions, terminals disposed in the cavities and attached to conductors which extend out of the rearward sealing portions of the cavities and elastomeric seal sleeves for sealing the conductor and the electric connector. A conductor seal lock attached to the conductor end of the connector body has towers coaxially disposed on the conductors and actually compressing the elastomeric seal sleeve to ensure full insertion of the terminals and the accurate position of the terminals in the cavities.
The German patent application DE 4015793 A1 discloses a connector with a double sealing arrangement against dust and water, whereby the connector comprises two sealing sleeve parts that are arranged at least at two connector terminals to seal the terminals. The connectors additionally comprise a sealing cover arranged at a cable fixing that fastens the cables that are connected with the terminals to seal the cables twofold.